Home Sweet Homes (Mary Cow)/Transcript
Playset *Jason: (Wears a cowboy hat) Yahoo. *Katherine: Giddyap, Giddyap. *Ashley: Whoa. *Emma: Yee-haw. *(The Magic turns Mary Cow doll into real Mary Cow) *Mary Cow: Whoa. *Jason, Ashley, Katherine and Emma: Mary. *Mary Cow: (Wears a Cowboy hat, brown vest and gloves) Howdy, partners. Can I play, too? *Jason, Ashley, Katherine and Emma: Yeah. *Mary Cow: (Plays a guitar) *Jason: Oh, give me a home, where the buffalo roam. *Ashley, Katherine, and Emma: Where the deer and the antelope play. *Mary Cow: Where seldom is heard a discouraging word. *Jason, Ashley, Katherine, Emma and Mary Cow: And the skies are not cloudy all day. Home, Home on the Range. Where the deer and the antelope play, Where seldom is heard a discouraging word. And the skies are not cloudy all day. *Jason: (Lassos the rope) *Mary Cow, Jason, Ashley, Katherine and Emma: Oh, give me a home, where the buffalo roam, Where the deer and antelope play. *Emma: When seldom is heard a discouraging word. *Jason, Mary Cow, Emma, Katherine and Ashley: And the skies are not cloudy all day. Home, home on the range. Where the deer and the antelope play. *Mary Cow: Where seldom is heard a discouraging word. *Mary Cow, Jason, Ashley, Emma and Katherine: And the skies are not cloudy all day. *Jason, Ashley, Emma and Katherine: Yee-haw. Classroom *Mary Cow: (Looks at the pictures on the board) Look at all the pictures Igloo Classroom Classroom Playset *Mary Cow: Once upon a time. There were three little pigs. Number 1, Number 2, and Number 3. They love to have fun and dance all day. But all three pigs were also scared of a big bad wolf * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Classroom * * * * * * * * * * * *Jason: Gee. We've talk about home so much. (Checks his watch) It's getting kinda late. We should be going home. *Mary Cow: Remember. We can something at home is love. *Jason, Emma, Katherine and Ashley: Aw. (Hugs Mary) *Mary Cow: Goodbye for Now. To All of You. We have a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. (Kisses) Won't you say So Long too? *Jason, Ashley, Katherine and Emma hold Mary's hands *Jason, Ashley, Katherine, Emma and Mary Cow: (Singing) Goodbye for Now. To all of You. We can be best friends like we should be. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. (Kisses) Won't you say So Long too? *Jason: We better get going. *Mary Cow: Okay. *Ashley, Katherine, Emma: Bye, Mary. *Mary Cow: See ya. So long. *Katherine, Emma and Ashley exit the classroom and Jason turns off the lights *Doll Mary Cow sits on the table while wearing a cowboy hat and winked at us. *(Mary Cow Says) *Mary Cow: Hello Again to All my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learn never ends. Here's what we did today. *(The Magic sparkles) *Mary Cow: (Narrating) We have types of homes today. A kind of home to anyone. Many animals live in homes. Some of my friends live underwater. Like fish, whales, snails and one of my favorites. The Octopus. We can't forget our furry friend, Hammy. He lives in a cage in School. These homes are called Igloos. No matter what we live. Remember that a Home is a Place You'll live. To eat and sleep and be with the people You love and care about. Yes, That's a home to me. And I'll see you next time. Category:Transcripts